Relationship
by fallingleaves17
Summary: One day, Yuu reads a yaoi fanfiction featuring Mika and him and has problem deciding the relationship between them. Are they gay, or not? And who wrote the most dangerous MikaYuu fanfiction? Rating is somewhere between T and M.


**Yo minna! This time I'm back with an Owari no Seraph/ Seraph of the End fanfic. Hope you like this one. This is a one-shot by the way. Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Owari no Seraph, it belongs to Kagami Takaya. I don't own this app as well.**

 **Relationship**

It was a pleasant Sunday. Amane Yuichirou, the one acting the lead role of Owari no Seraph/ Seraph of the End anime, was browsing through the net after he heard the word fan fiction.

It had been no new thing to him, he knew about fictions written by fans about many movies and anime and others. The reason for him to search was that he had heard rumors about the users making them do unspeakable things there.

He knew that it had always worked better with the app, since he was browsing through his phone. He downloaded the app and searched 'Seraph of the End'. There he clicked on a one-shot fanfiction that featured Shindou Mikaela, his best friend, and him. It was rated M.

After finishing it, Yuu thought that writer had some mental problems. Then when the same thing repeated again and again, he was very confused with his emotions. In another fanfiction, things got so heated up that he stopped reading it midway.

Yuu checked himself, if he was alive and breathing, if his mouth was okay or not. Then he scanned the whole portion. Once confirmed that he was okay, he phoned Mika.

 _Ring ring ring ring..._

Mika picked up the his phone.

 _"Yuu-chan, konnichiwa."_

"Konnichiwa my ass! Come to my house right now!"

 _"Yuu-chan, calm down. What happened?"_

"Come to my house and I'll tell you!"

Saying that, Yuu ended the call before Mika could say anything else. He couldn't believe his eyes. Then he tried to take a deep breath and think. While thinking, he himself got confused. What if that was true? That he really had...

There was sound of the door bell ringing. Yuu was sure it was Mika. He quickly opened the door. It was Mika alright.

Mika opened his shoes. Yuu quickly grabbed his arm and lead him to his room.

"Yuu-chan-"

Yuu didn't give Mika much chances to talk. He pulled him inside his room.

"Yuu-chan, what happened?" Mika asked.

"Mika," Yuu said, "Do I love you?"

Mika was rather shocked. The answer was very simple, "Of course you do. Not love, but you like me."

"NANI?!" Yuu exclaimed, "When did I propose to you?"

"Ah, Yuu-chan. I mean you like me as a friend and comrade. So do I." Mika said.

"No, I mean that do I love you as a lover?" Yuu asked again. Mika blushed a little.

"Now where's that coming from?" he asked.

"I mean, many ship both of us as lovers." Yuu said, opening the FanFiction app .

"Let those crazy fangirls do what they want. It's alright as long as we don't do it." Mika said.

"But from where do they get these crazy ideas?" Yuu said, "They even wrote about you putting your tongue inside my mouth and me putting mine inside your mouth as our lips touch. And then, there's this part that we leave bruishes on our skin as we proceed."

Mika blushed furiously as he imagined that, "There's... there's no way that you or I would do that! We're not gay."

Yuu folded his arms, "But they made us gay."

"We're not gay." Mika repeated himself.

"But seriously, from where do they get such crazy ideas?" Yuu repeated what he had said a while ago. Then he looked at Mika with narrowed eyes, "I think it's because of you."

"No way." Mika stated, "It's you."

Yuu stood up, "What makes you think so?"

"You should've looked at your face when I drank blood from you! I bet even Aoi felt the butterflies in her stomach!" Mika said. It was probably true.

"So what? _You_ should've looked at _your_ face when you sucked blood from me! How much had you blushed the time I offered blood to you! You should've seen the scene when you jumped on top of me!" Yuu exclaimed. It was Mika's turn then.

"Hah! Says the one who so passionately wrapped his arms around me and held me close enough for both of us to feel each other's body! For almost a second, I thought that you would just force me into a kiss but luckily my mouth was occupied in biting your neck." Mika exclaimed.

"That right! You were _biting_ me! That's where they get the idea from! First, you pushed your fangs through my skin, then when the blood came out, you licked my skin! You first bit me then licked me in one of my most sensitive spots!" Yuu exclaimed. It was getting intense.

"And that's why you couldn't hide it! You couldn't hide your pleasure when I did that! I bet that you wanted it to be more intense!" Mika exclaimed.

"And I bet that you wanted it to be more intense when I wrapped my arm around you! You even remember that body fact!" Yuu exclaimed.

"You just proved that you wanted to feel my body and wanted me to feel yours as well!" Mika exclaimed.

"NANI?!" Yuu exclaimed, hold his urge to grab Mika's collar.

"KEEP QUIET!" a sound came from the downstairs. It was Guren's voice, the one who had taken Yuu in after his parents had died in an accident. He, however, allowed Yuu to keep his family name 'Amane' instead of 'Ichinose'.

Utter silence after Guren's command.

"Ne Mika." Yuu said after five minutes. Mika looked up.

"What is it?" he asked.

" _If_ we are gay, then who do you think would be the girlfriend?" Yuu asked and Mika wondered. It was a tough question.

"I think it would be you, Yuu-chan." he said after thinking for a few moments. Yuu was again dissatisfied with the answer.

"Well I think it would be _you_." he said, "As you even look girly and your attitude is kind of girly as well. Plus, you blush a lot."

"I don't blush. It's the blood under my pale skin. And I think it would be _you_ because a vampire's main victim is always a girl." Mika said.

"Nani? But I don't have a girly attitude at all. You have it instead." Yuu said.

"I don't have any girly attitude. Plus, you even have 'chan' after your name." Mika reasoned.

"So what? Even Uchiha Sasuke from Naruto Shippuden was called 'Sasuke-chan' by Chino in the last season. But you have a name that is mostly a girl's name!" Yuu said, "Ever seen a girl named 'Yuichirou' or 'Yuu' in your life until now?"

"My birth name is Shindou Mikaela, not Mika. And I do know a girl named 'Yuu'." Mika said. Yuu immidiately understood who Mika talked about.

"That's a guy! The rich guy. He just looks and dresses like a girl! He's not a girl. 'Yuu' isn't a girl's name!" Yuu said.

"So you _do_ know that it's a guy." Mika said.

"Of couse I do. Why won't I?" Yuu asked.

"Since you called him 'Ojou-sama' the first time you met him and continued that act. He seemed to be happy about it though." Mika reasoned, "So I never thought you would know that it's a guy."

"I'm not that dumb! And this isn't what we were talking about!" Yuu said, "But I'm hundred percent sure that you would be the girl!"

"Then the story won't go." Mika said, "I have to be the guy since I'm the vampire. Ever heard of a story in which a girl is sucking a guy's blood from his neck?"

Yuu broke into a cold sweat. Mika was right. But he wasn't someone to accept defeat so easily.

"But the story won't be a big hit if the girl doesn't act charmingly. I can only act like a charming prince, but I bet that you can act as a charming princess very well." he said.

"Don't be stupid. Even Ferid said that _you_ are the princess and _I_ am the prince. I even carried you in bridal style." Mika said.

"And I threw you away." Yuu said, "Don't take Ferid's words seriously. He's a failure specimen of man. And he doesn't want you to become the same, that's why he said that."

"Even if that's true, then always the hero comes to save the heroine from the enemy." Mika said.

"You just proved that you're the heroine. You said so yourself, that you came to save me but ended up being saved by me!" Yuu said.

At that point, Mika was at the disadvantage. Then he approached Yuu with a different tactic.

"You're so insistant on me being the girl because you want to flirt with me and explore my body, right?"

Yuu blushed madly, "No..."

"You're saying so because you want to feel my heat, right?"

"No..."

"You're saying so because you would feel good when you see your crush moan in pleasure as you leave those bruises, right?"

"No..."

"You're saying so because-"

"I SAID NO, YOU BISEXUAL GAY PRINCESS!"

"SHUT UP!!"

Both looked at the figure standing on the door. It was Guren. Someone heard their conversation...

Guren entered the room, "I've been hearing your gay conversation from the begining."

Mika looked down in shame, but Yuu wouldn't do that.

"What do you suggest then, Guren no baka?" he asked, "Who'd be the princess among us?"

Guren looked at him, "No one, 'cause I think that you both are transgendered."

Hearing that, Yuu and Mika palmed. The skin tone faded to white. They couldn't utter a single word.

"I'm saying so because Mika already has what it takes, but you really should've looked at your face when you said those 'no...' s." Guren said and left the room, "Although I don't have any problems with you two being gay. Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret, from everyone including Kureto Ojii, Ferid, Shinoa and the others."

Yuu and Mika were still shocked at Guren's words. None of them had breast or anything and both of them had a pair of dick. So how come were they transgendered?

Recovering from the shock, both decided to stop the fighting take a look at the fanfictions. The most dangerous M rated yaoi fanfiction featuring MikaYuu was written by a user named **_AONIHSIGARIIH_**.

Yuu wondered about the weird choice of username, but Mika found out what that username meant. It was rather a mystery code for both of them to uncover and find out who wrote it. A certain someone...

Mika broke into a cold sweat once he found out the actual identity of the writer.

"Yuu-chan, look." he said to Yuu.

"Nani?" Yuu asked. Mika pointed at the username. Yuu looked at it, "Oh the username of this crazy brat. What about it?"

"Read it from the opposite side." Mika said, pointing his nail on the screen. Yuu did what Mika told him to. (now you're scrolling up to find out what it means)

Yuu broke into a cold sweat like Mika had when he found out the true identification of the writer.

" _WHAT THE HELL SHINOA?!"_

 **OWARI**

 **Dictionary**

 **1\. Nani: what**

 **2\. Konnichiwa: hello/ good afternoon**

 **3\. -chan: an honorific mostly used after girl's name as well as kid's name. In here, Mika used it after Yuu's name as he was his childhood friend.**

 **4\. Baka: idiot**

 **5\. Guren no baka: idiot Guren**

 **6\. Ojou-sama: young miss**

 **7\. -sama: an honorific which is politer than 'san' and is mostly used after the name of someone from a higher position/ rank/ standard, sometimes used after someone admire**

 **8\. Ojii: uncle**

 **Okay, it's the first time I wrote something like this. Hope you enjoyed it though.**

 **Note: Yuichirou's birth name is 'Amane Yuichirou' while Mikaela's birth name is 'Shindou Mikaela' before they were taken in by the Hyakuya orphanage in the anime and manga.**

 **For someone who saw 'Sasuke Shinden' in the last or the twenty-first season of Naruto Shippuden, they will know about Sasuke being called 'Sasuke-chan' by Chino.**

 **And yes, Shinoa wrote the most dangerous fanfiction featuring MikaYuu. Not only because she loved that pair despite having feelings for Yuu, but for to tease like hell in which she was very successful. And ifher username ' _AONIHSIGARIIH_ ' is written in opposite, it means ' _HIIRAGISHINOA'_.**

 **Well then, ja ne! Please R and R!**


End file.
